2020 Race War
The 2020 Race War or The Race War of The New Decade was a war that takes place in Dimension 19 Where a vast majority of the African-American Populous Revolted against the American Government over the shady alliance it has with Zionism (and the fact they are white). The war lasted from 2020 to 2022 And ended in New African Republic victory, The former land of the United States reformed into New Africa, with an unknown amount of Caucasian citizens deported to Europe as a result of the war. Overview The Begining of the War Before the year 2020, the racial divide of America was still a little rough but it did not help when shows like HBO's "Watchmen" existed around the time. But the straw that broke the camel's back was where the killing spree of several black rappers happened. connecting how these rapper's criticized the state of Israel and how the shooters that killed them were associated with zionist militias, The New Black Panther Party have concluded that Israel sent out assassins to silence said rapper's as they accuse the government of being manipulated by Zionist forces. Hearing the news of this has caused a vast majority of the black community to be outraged said majority they formed the New African Republic, proceeding to overthrow the government of Detroit within a day before taking the entire state of Michigan in four days Mouthy In reaction, Dimension 19's Donald J. Trump declared NAR as an insurgency, with the goal of overthrowing the supposed corrupted government as the military targeted the republic while they were beginning to take Indiana and Ohio. They were having a hard time trying to win any battles until they noticed Mouthy and recruited him which lead them to win most battles throughout the war. The president did have only 2 robot units but they only got them with one at least during the interruption of the online conference, but mouthy managed to defeat both the SansBorg project when it was attempting an attack on NAR HQ and Generic Robot Servant when they invaded the White House The Downfall of America After the defeat of Generic Robot Servant and fought some Army Soldiers, Mouthy confronted The Racist and made him sperg out about how Israel is the greatest "country" ever and how America was a cattle before getting shot and killed by Mouthy, compromising America for NAR. War with Columbia Later on, the giant floating city-state of Columbia noticed that the United States had been overthrown by the New African Republic. Disgusted that African-Americans now dominated the country, Columbia immediately declared open war on all black people, stating that Columbia would retake America for itself. Columbia attempted to attack San Fransisco, but the attack was repelled by NAR forces, with the NAR staging a counter-offensive against the floating city. The city was sent plummeting into the Pacific Ocean, ending the 2020 Race War. Aftermath In Dimension 19, after the war, most remaining people residing in the United States who were not fully African-American or some other type of African ethnicity were deported to Europe. However, a small group of United States loyalists stayed behind and are planning an uprising against the New African Republic as a terrorist group known as The "Ironi-Nazi Cult" or Nicknamed "The EisenKrieger Militia" by Mouthy, was formed in Europe by a man named "Dimz". Category:Conflicts